How to Pursue a Clueless Heart
by kuroren23
Summary: How does one confess to an utterly clueless Go-maniac? Try singing a song. Songfic.


* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: Hikaru no Go is not mine. And though I've loved this pairing for years, I could not find the courage to write about them. Many thanks to Daughtry for his song. It really and quite literally forced my hand to write this because it simply wont get out of my head. And I dedicate it to Aishuu whose "Brightly Burning" story made me love HnG all over again. I hope it would make you all smile--even a little. --kuroren23.

* * *

**AKIRA**

Akira took a deep breath and willed some of his tension to ease. Dressed in a dark cashmere vest, white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his biceps and conservative burgundy silk tie, he appeared like a young executive. He tried to convince himself that by dressing this way, he could pretend that the day was like any other. It was just like any other match day. Provided, no one would be playing today and officially it was an event sponsored by the Institute to foster camaraderie between the professionals and their fans and sponsors, it couldn't be _that _bad.

He was still telling himself that when the taxi he was riding stopped by the entrance of the hotel. His body moved on autopilot to lead him to the elevators and was quite unaware of the fact that his finger already pushed the necessary buttons to send him to the correct floor or that he was followed by a slightly smaller figure into the elevator. Akira took a deep breath, adjusted his cuff and felt some of his calm returning. The ride to the designated floor was like the start of his rituals before battle. He would just keep reinforcing that thought and he would be fine. He could still recall his parents' response when he told them of decision not to attend today's event.

_- Flashback -_

_"Akira? What is this?" Touya Akira looked up to see his mother hold up an elaborately designed invitation._

_"It's an invitation for an event sponsored by the Institute." He replied politely before placing another stone. It was one of those rare nights when his parents were home and he was looking forward to playing with his father._

_"It doesn't look like any match card I've seen before." She pointed to the card and at Akira's nod, started reading the inscription on the card._

_"It's not for a match Mother. It's for a get-together of some sort with Insei's, other pro's, and sponsors."_

_"It's a social event Akiko. The Institute has been initiating them to foster closer ties with the community." Touya Kouyo explained just as he placed his response to Akira's move on the go-board. Since his retirement, there has been a visible relaxation of control around the former Meijin. He talked more and a lot more casually than he ever did, even during the early years of Akira's life._

_"Why that's wonderful then!" Akiko chirped. "I really think it's good they introduce other events for the players to experience other than demonstrations and matches."_

"_I don't think I'll be attending." Akira murmured softly._

"_Akira! Why ever not?"_

"_I-I'm not very comfortable around crowds and loud music Mother. I think I would rather spend a quiet night studying or if Father is still here then we could play a game or two."_

"_I know you miss your father, darling, but there's more to life than Go and matches, you should try and experience other things Akira. You're only nineteen darling, surely you need these experiences?"_

"_I know that mother but this event is a social one—some of the Pro's have been asked to take part in the entertainment of the guests and I'm no good with situations like that. I don't know how to sing or dance to entertain them Mother and I doubt if playing go would count as a performance."_

"_Then there's no better chance to get used to it that this event. At least you'll be comfortable around these people. You've known them all your life and there are others around your age to hang out with."Akiko pointed out helpfully, glancing at her husband as if to ask for his support in this matter._

_Akira was convinced his father would agree with his reasoning and was surprised when he heard him say, almost absently,_

"_Do go Akira. It would be good for you to take time off playing every once in a while."_

_The idea that even his father would encourage him socializing and being away from the goban so bizarre that he before he knew it, he agreed to his parents admonitions and called the Institute to confirm his presence for the event._

_- End Flashback -_

_He could do this and reassure his parents that he wasn't in any danger of becoming an eccentric hermit who only lives to play Go._ The quiet hum of machinery calmed him and reminded him that today was just like any other in the busy week of a pro like him. It was just another day of social calls lined up. He busied himself with the thought about the preliminary matches for the Honinbou league that have finally begun.

_Just another match day. It's just like any other match day._

Akira was still muttering to himself this particular mantra when from the corner of his eyes, he noticed another figure sharing the space with him. The elevator that he rode was apparently shared by yet another familiar and expected figure. Brushing back the fall of his hair behind one of his ears he turned to look.

Clad in a purple and orange Argyle vest and white shirt with a dark tie, it took him but a moment to place the figure beside him. _Ochi Kouske_. He has lost count how many times it had been the younger, orange-haired bespectacled boy that accompanied him up to the familiar floors and halls of the institute. If anyone had inquired, neither one would comment on this strange fact since neither one of them considers the other as anything more than a colleague and occasional elevator-mate. The familiar sight of the young boy however calmed Akira further, reinforcing his conviction that today was just like any other match day.

"Komban wa, Ochi-kun." He murmured softly, bowing slightly towards the young boy. He was not surprised when the boy bowed back and muttered a similar greeting before lapsing once more into a more or less, companionable silence.

"You came later than usual."

The words were calm, coldly polite and as per his custom, uninflected. Ochi has never felt any need to show strong emotions except when it involves his game. And though he is quite aware of the way other players view him, it was not a cause for HIS concern. Only the strong ones, the higher dans and Touya Akira however, were.

A glance at the clock conveniently placed within the cage of the elevator showed that he was actually half an hour late—fifteen minutes more than he usually allots for such occasions. Akira inclined his head politely, acknowledging Ochi's right to inquire and replied with his usual cool and poised manner, unaware of the soft, alluring appeal of his own voice.

"I figured that I would not be missed much since this is not a match or a demonstration. I had intended to quietly slip in and hope that I could make the rounds and be home for a game or two. I thought I had it timed enough to arrive shortly after the event starts."

"It is not like you to be distracted." Ochi pointed out, his eyes peeking sideways at the face of the young man beside him, wondering if, for once, he could catch a glimpse of that controlled visage crack open just a little bit. His eyes flashed behind his glasses when he realized that he wouldn't be so lucky this day.

"I am human enough to get caught unawares Ochi-kun. I admit that I am not quite as used to social events as other would like. My father insisted that I come tonight."

"Oh? So you came only because your father wished for it?"

"It is enough that someone wished for my presence here. I do not wish to disappoint."

The reply was quintessential Touya Akira: direct, unprepossessing and short. Just like the young man's go—strategic, ruthless and to the point--his responses leave nothing to the imagination except for the sheer intensity of his genius and the feeling that you have been railroaded by a force stronger than any you have ever known.

"If you say so."he murmured quietly. Ochi pushed back his glasses, a habit he has developed whenever he needed to make a point in any conversation. "Is Shindou-kun participating in the Honinbou league?"

"Yes. Shindou has tried for the title twice now…he will definitely be eager for the opening games."

Ochi's ears pricked at the use of the name. While the rest of the Go world calls the bleached-banged prodigy with the usual honorific, it is something of a novelty to hear the almost painfully courteous Touya call his rival without any of the more usual ones. Even Ochi, whom he has taught during the pro-exams, was referred to with the customary honorific. It is a tell-tale mark of his regard and in some odd way, a proof of his deeper relations with the other player.

Certainly, Ochi for all his utter belief in his skills and his natural right to dominate any field he enters has had to concede and bow down to the superior skills that Touya Akira displayed quite effortlessly. Having had him tutor him for the pro-exam taught him only too well that the son of the former Meijin would never see him as an equal, much less a worthy rival.

"I heard that Shindou-kun would be taking part in the program, though they never said what it would be like exactly."

_Is this why he wanted him here? To watch him show his Go?Or for something more._

The idea that it was for something more tantalized Akira but he was quick to stop the thought before it fully formed. He knew for sometime now that he saw Shindou as something more. But that was **him**—that truth had no place in the real world.

"Perhaps it would be a less formal type of demonstration."

"If it was, somehow I doubt Shindou-kun would participate in it."

"No one could predict how Shindou's mind works. He might join just for the thrill of the game."

"If that was the case, he would've dragged you into it."

"I doubt if the thought ever crossed his mind."

If Touya Akira's tone right then had been just a touch wistful, neither one of them had realized it. And Touya, too, for all his inherent tact and courteous disposition, made no contention to the truth that as far as he is concerned, there is only one person in the Go world worthy of being his true rival. And that rival was the equally maddening Shindou Hikaru—Go prodigy and all around man of many contradictions.

_Shindou…I'm here…will you answer my questions now or will you vanish from my life again? I want to know why you've been avoiding me again…I thought we got over this… _

The reminder that his rival would be somewhere in the hall tonight eased the remaining frisson of unease within Touya. He couldn't explain the reason for this fact but he was glad that he was now feeling almost normal and if it just so happens that his heart beat a little faster, he was certain it was due to the fact that he is unused to being plunged into situations such as this one. He told himself that reason once more before stepping out of the elevator car.

* * *

**HIKARU**

Hikaru sat in a corner, trying for the umpteenth time to convince himself that he wasn't losing his mind and that what he was about to do wasn't monumentally stupid. He has been trying to talk himself out of his own scheme for the last fifteen minutes but so far, he was still stuck with his current dilemma. It helped little that no one was paying the usual attention to him but that was expected. With the crush of people around him, it had been so easy to vanish among the crowd and claim a quiet corner.

Shindou Hikaru was a nervous wreck and the fact that sooner rather than later he'd be doing something that most folks any age would term as crazy isn't helping but he honestly couldn't care at the moment. He had much bigger issues clamoring for a piece of his mind and the foremost one is how he's going to explain the reason why he's been avoiding Touya these past few weeks.

Sure, he managed just fine when they were kids and barring the time when he made that deal before the Hokuto Cup Preliminaries, there's been surprisingly little time he had spent away from his self-confessed rival. There had been the sessions in the Touya's Go-salon. There were study sessions, demonstrations as well as their official matches. For the last five years they've been at each other's side, taken almost as a unit and often teased at becoming the next avatars of Go.

And up until two weeks ago he had been fine with it. Sure Waya still scoffed whenever Touya's name was mentioned and Touya still complained about Hikaru's diet and his apparent lack of formality whenever apparels suitable for a game is concerned but he was comfortable enough to get into his face and scream his opinions for all to hear. He could still recall the exchange of heated words that passed between them just before he walked out.

_- Flashback -_

_"Why won't you go? It's just a party Touya. No one's out to compromise your dignity or anything like that." Hikaru slammed down the white shale stone with his usual conviction. Touya gave him a look, pursed his lips before answering the challenge he laid out on the board._

_"If you can still use the word compromise, then I suggest you devote more time paying attention to your game."_

_Hikaru snorted before reaching into the goke for another stone. _

_"Don't change the subject, just go to the party will you?"_

_"What does it matter if I'm there or not?" Touya's eyes never strayed from the bard and so he missed the mischievous twinkle in Hikaru's eyes._

_"Well, for one thing people would stop accusing you of having no life other than Go."_

_"They wouldn't be far off the mark Shindou. I really don't have any other interest except for Go and I really don't think it's such a bad thing", Touya replied primly, adjusting his cuff before plunging his fingers back into the goke. " Besides, people already think I live and breathe Go so I might as well indulge them."_

_"Stop being so literal, you Go maniac. I know that already but you need to act like a normal kid too you know or else you'll be more of a geezer than you already are."The words had an immediate effect on Touya. The go-pro looked up and pierced Hikaru with an unforgiving stare._

_"What do you mean by that?"_

_Hikaru took a deep breath and pinned his rival with a look that clearly puzzled his rival. He watched as Akira squirmed for a moment, taming the fire in his own gaze at his met Hikaru's._

_"Get a life Touya. Otherwise you get boxed in and you'll never see what's happening around you."_

_"I can see perfectly well what's happening around me Shindou. My path has been decided a long time ago. I know the path I am walking on."_

_"Are you sure about that?" he asked softly._

_"What do you mean by that? Shindou? Shindou!"_

_- End Flashback -_

Hikaru sighed and leaned back against the comforting softness of the leather couch placed at one end of the spacious ballroom. At the moment, he was grateful for the fact that his current area was well away from the high-traffic zones and that for all intents and purposes, he was being ignored by everyone around them. Perhaps there was an aura around him tonight that simply warned away casual interest. Whatever it was, he was grateful for it. He needed the space to think. To come to terms that he felt something for the icy son of the former Meijin. Gods in heaven, he was in love with a walking iceberg who only thaws out for Go. He shouldve be laughing or crying but at that moment, he was more concerned by the realization that the focus of his objective for the night could well possibly be absent was weighing heavily on his mind.

_You are an idiot. You could've made sure. You know what he was like. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that he's less likely to appear especially since the Institute emphasized that this was a social event. Gods, that go-freak. And with you arguing with him and all but being cryptic and vanishing, he's bound to not make an appearance._

Yeah, Shindou knew exactly what his prey was like. The damned idiot was a genius with everything except things that came naturally to someone within their age group such as clothes, music and hanging out. Those things were as foreign to his self-appointed rival as the actual idea that dressing casual means shirts, jeans and sneakers and that ramen WAS food. He had no concept of what normality was, and even an anomaly like him knew that he was better equipped for the outside world than his eccentric, go-obsessed rival.

_Anal-retentive idiot that he is, he might just stay at home, playing games and practicing for the league games, cheerfully forgetting that tonight was the party. Forgetting that there was another pathetic sap waiting to get just a glimpse of his annoyingly elusive face._

And if that happens, all of his carefully orchestrated maneuverings and preparations would ground to a halt and he would be forced to spend the night like he usually would during events like these: hunting down a goban and playing to commune with the lasting memories of his mentor. Now, more than ever, he wished he still had his old friend with him. Having Sai around might have helped him figure out the answer to the dilemma that's been plaguing him for sometime now.

_Sai…I wish you could tell me what the hells wrong with me and why I am thinking of things that no sane man should…or why I'm even entertaining thoughts of doing something about it. I think this is all your fault Sai…you brought him into my life. You made me see something inside him._

Hikaru snorted at the image of forcing Sai to listen to his woes and the picture brought a reluctant, remembering smile to his lips and darkening his startling emerald eyes.

_But at least you would've listened to me, right Sai? You would've screamed and laughed and became hysterical and maybe you would jump all over blushing but you would've found a way to help me understand right? You wouldn't tell me that this was wrong or that what I feel was impossible right?_

He looked out into the sky that was now laden with stars and hoped that somewhere in the vast heavens his friend was looking down on him once more, smiling and approving of what he has achieved.

_You would've told me that things happen for a reason and that I only had to look at the way Fate moved around us to see my answer…that Fate gave him to me…._

Hikaru closed his eyes and tried to center himself. Just like when he was facing an opponent on the other side of the goban, he took a deep breath and concentrated on the steady beating of his heart. This was just like any other match. It was a game and this time, he would force himself to wait it out. He couldn't make a move until Touya took the hint. It was Touya's turn to nigiri.

* * *

**AKIRA**

The event had began almost half an hour ago and now people were milling around greeting friends and long time rivals, passing quips and innuendos about one another and speculating on the possible results of several match-ups. Akira breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that he wouldn't stand out too much from this crowd nor would he be forced to act of out character due to the more that unusual set of circumstance. The crowd was more relaxed, by they were made up of familiar faces and when he caught sight of Ashiwara, he was able to give a genuinely warm smile.

"Akira-san! Hey you made it!"

"Komban wa Ashiwara-san."

"Everyone would be so happy to see you come. They were worried that you would be too engrossed in your studies to indulge a little in things like a celebration but I hoped you would come and enjoy yourself."

Akira smiled shyly at being read so well by one of the few people he truly felt comfortable with. He gladly accepted the glass of sparkling wine Ashiwara thrust into his hand and followed the cheerfully chattering man as they sat on one of the many tables placed strategically in front of a darkened stage. Taking a small sip of his drink, Akira inclined his head towards the raised platform.

"Will there be a demonstration later?"

"Akira-san! This is a party! No demonstrations for tonight! I swear sometimes I think all that you do is Go! Relax a little, my young friend. You need time off as well as matches and tournaments to keep your edge honed."

"I think I heard that from someone before."

Ashiwara nodded and thumped Akira' shoulder heartily. "Kurata-jyudan is always saying that. Though he also insists that a few bowls of ramen helped a great deal when overcoming a loss."

"Now that sounds like something Shindou would say. He inhales ramen everytime he gets a chance to eat." Akira bit his lip immediately after the words were spoken, his cheeks aflame from chagrin, at his disclosure. He wanted no one to be aware of his familiarity with all things that concerned Shindou but it has become habit to mention the other pro, the action as normal as breathing. Fortunately Ashiwara knows and understands Akira's need for Shindou's rivalry and mistook his reaction for ire, laughing cheerfully at the image.

"Oh really? I think I heard something about that too. Shindou-kun apparently likes ramen just like Kurata-san. Maybe I should ask them where they eat out. You never know when a ramen-craving can hit you."

Akira smiled weakly at the older man's logic and was thankful when Saeki-san approached their table and engaged the man in a pleasant discussion about the night's activities. His eyes, now adjusted to the dimmed lighting that the hosts felt were more conducive to a relaxed atmosphere, focused on the lavish décor and was surprised to note that he was feeling quite happy being surrounded by the voices and faces of those familiar to him.

As his gaze wandered around the ballroom, his attention was caught by an unfamiliar sight. The chatter of excited voices, familiar and unknown, punctuated with laughter and the occasional grandstanding of the older members faded into ambient noise for one Akira as one figure stood out for him in particular. A figure stood by one of the many pillars around the room, softly illuminated by a small lamp. The pose was languid, graceful—achieved with the barest of effort and movement. Held titled back to show a strong jaw, the young man turned his head slightly as of called, hair as black as midnight brushing against his youthful face as he listened intently and when then he looked up Akira caught his breath.

_Eyes…deep as a bottomless abyss…verdant life pulsing within passion-filled depths… pupils widening into piercing pinpoints_…

Akira stared at the stranger for what felt like an eternity before the nameless youth looked away, his fierce emerald eyes concealed beneath ebony lashes. The exchange lasted but a moment but it was enough to make Akira shiver in recognition before common sense and a curious vein of regret reminded him of the fact that the person he was ogling was certain not who he thought him to be.

_It couldn't be him…the weak light is playing tricks on my mind…he would never look me with eyes like those…his eyes all flame and promises…it wasn't him…Only across a goban does his passion burn for me…only there would his eyes look at me with a wish to consume…own…possess…it was not him…_

Akira shook his head to clear it of the muddled images forming inside his mind and only then did he notice that the guests have finally settled around them and that Ashiwara had been trying to get his attention for a while. Muttering a quick apology he asked Ashiwara what the commotion was all about.

"Ah, here comes part of the entertainment. This should be fun."

Akira nodded and tried to smile.

"Of course."

* * *

**HIKARU**

Kurata-jyudan was an excellent host and Shindou found himself laughing and relaxing unconsciously under the older pro's antics. Kurata was a natural showman and had the uncanny knack for cracking jokes that made them laugh and caused no offense. He even managed to snag a line about the infamous Honinbou Kuwabara who took the jokes with surprising grace. This opening salvo was followed by a comedic skit performed, impromptu, by Saeki and Ashiwara, much to delight of the audience and after a lot of hooting and laughter, another act was announced. This time, it was a band that was composed of professionals and Inseis.

Hikaru felt a strange surge of excitement flow through him when the lights were dimmed. He has been sneaking glances all around the ballroom all night, wanting to catch another glimpse of Touya all night but other than that one exchange that he wasn't even certain if Touya recognized him, he didn't have much of a chance to seek out his rival. He asked Waya who composed the band but as expected Waya only glared and threatened to knock him out using his drum sticks. Isumi only confirmed that all the members were seated and that the receptionist did note that Touya was around as he tuned his guitar. With a sigh, Hikaru took his post and waited for their turn to perform. They've asked Ochi to play the keyboards and much to their surprise, he actually agreed.

_It was now or never. I don't know how he'll take it but at least this time, I'm doing something right?_

He was prepared to for polite interest but so far the night had been unpredictable and his instincts right was telling him to pay attention. He sighed and resigned himself to wait and see. Time to do what he came here for.

* * *

**AKIRA**

The stage was back lit, illuminating the shapes of the band as they took their place. A polite applause rose from the audience before the music finally started. It was a modern tune, sung by a famous American singer and was current enough to be known to most of the crowd having heard snatches of the song as they entered or exited train stations and business establishments.

The singer started to sing…a surprisingly clear voice that bore a passing resemblance to the original artist.

_**Shadows fill an empty heart as love is fading,  
From all the things that we are but are not saying.  
Can we see beyond the scars and make it to the dawn?**_

The words called to Akira. He could recall the times when despair reigned inside him…those moments when doubt plagued him…his skills his devotion to the game that he loved and knew as well as he knew his own soul. All those doubts created by the one person Akira acknowledged as his equal. But he was also well aware that without his rival, life was sheer drudgery…lifeless and predictable…Shindou brought him highs and lows, yes, but he made Akira alive. Shindou made him hunger for something beyond the things his own power could attain…

_**Change the colors of the sky.  
And open up to  
The ways you made me feel alive,**_

Oh yes…Akira knew that Shindou made him feel alive as no one ever could. The man whose skill he felt envious and proud of…the one whom he waited and wished and yearned for all those years of growing up without someone to battle with. Shindou pushed him to be better, brighter, more skilled than he could've ever imagined. Shindou was like the phoenix's flame…consuming him yet reviving him to become even more glorious than before…

_**The ways I loved you.  
For all the things that never died,  
To make it through the night,  
Love will find you.**_**  
**

Love…? Was that what he felt for his rival? Is that why he yearned for Shindou to look at him with the same passioned-filled eyes as that of a stranger? No, it was much more than that…Akira realized that now…he wanted Shindou Hikaru completely…for the man to be his in all measure, equally…utterly his….Akira asked himself if he could afford to let it all go.

_**What about now? What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late, what about now?**_

When the lights finally came on, Akira thought his heart would stop. Long legs clad in an expensive, fashionable leather pants and black boots were splayed out lazily, lending support to a body dressed in a soft black silk poet's shirt that displayed a toned physique, hands reaching out towards the microphone stand.

* * *

**HIKARU**

_**The sun is breaking in your eyes to start a new day.  
This broken heart can still survive  
With a touch of your grace.  
Shadows fade into the light.  
I am by your side, where love will find you.  
**_

He knew what he wanted. Realized it when he looked across a goban and saw what he wanted sitting in front of him, unattainable, yes, but not forever. He has his master's lasting will burning inside him, realizing that all his pain paled whenever he was around the cool, collected go genius that everyone feared, envied and admired. He wanted Touya's coolness to calm the raging flames of his own reckless nature…to tame and forge him into something worthwhile and brilliant as his master had intended. To make him worthy to stand in front of those unforgiving, piercing gaze.

_**Now that we're here,  
Now that we've come this far, just hold on.  
There is nothing to fear, for I am right beside you.**_**  
**_**For all my life, I am yours.**_**  
**

It wasn't until he accidentally saw Touya bathed in the moonlight, wrapped in a yukata and smiling as he looked at the stars that it hit him. For nearly three years he changed himself so that he could be made worthy of having those piercing eyes look at him like an equal. He overcame so many challenges and grew so much as person, all in pursuit of Touya'a approval and the continuance of Sai's dream. He realized belatedly that what he shared with the dark haired genius of Go was more than the usual kind of rivalry. What he wanted was Touya Akira. What he wanted was so much more than what they currently have.

_**What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love, it never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late,  
What about now?  
**_

His gaze never left Touya as he sang the lines few lines. He was wanted the moment to linger and for Touya to finally see him—see his truth. He couldn't offer Touya Sai yet, but he could offer this much, and hope that he would be willing to take a chance on him.

Hikaru smiled distractedly at the smattering of applause that broke from the audience. He turned to go and only muttered incoherently when Isumi and Waya tried to detain him. He wanted air and space and a chance to gather his control back. He rushed out into the adjacent room and ran towards the balcony. There he took long, deep gulps of air and tried vainly to stop the tremors that shook him.

Shindou gazed at the vast metropolis sprawled around him like tiny pin pricks of light and tensed when he realized that someone stood behind him.

* * *

**AKIRA**

Hair dampened by sweat, strands that were once blonde now returned to the original ebony hue, caressing a face that displayed a myriad of thoughts—all at once apparent and unfathomable. Thin lips, though much fuller than his, dewy like a child's pursed into a firm line…high cheekbones flushed from exertion framing eyes that burned with the ardor of a thousand suns…

Finally…I can say that he looked at me with eyes like those of my dreams…

Akira's eyes traced the young man that stood before him, his heart hammering like a runaway locomotive, his blood pumping into his veins, causing him to give an involuntary shiver. He gave a small squeak when wiry arms were wrapped around him, warming him instantly and the tell-tale scent of Shindou—sun, ramen and the faintest hint of lemon, wafted all around him.

"Shindou…"

* * *

**HIKARU**

"You came…" Hikaru whispered huskily in Touya's ears, his arms tightening around the smaller man.

"You asked me, didn't you….I had to…"

"Thank you…"

"I-I never knew you could sing so well…"

"I hardly have any reason to do that…I think it would be my first and only performance…"

"Shindou…is this why you asked me…?"

"Do you understand now?"

"Are you sure?"

The uncertainty in Touya's voice stabbed at his heart. He was certain Touya wasn't the most aware person around and the idea of actually making the Go-pro slightly off –kilter seemed a good reward for the torture of the previous weeks. Hikaru loosened his embrace to trace a hand along Touya's cheeks, pleasantly surprised to find that tears pooled within those deep bluish-green depths.

"Pretty much. What about you? Want to take a chance on me?"

"Only if you call me Akira."

Hikaru smile widened when he saw the same smile painted across Touya's lips. Carefully, slowly, he brushed a light kiss on one cheek, before kissing the tip of Touya's nose. When he heard Touya hiccup, he finally relented and plated a lingering kiss on Touya's lips.

"As long as you call me Hikaru…Akira…"

"I'll call you mine as long as you promise me three things."

"Three?"

"Yes. The first is that we would do anything to reach the Hand of God."

"I'd do that even if you don't ask me. I need to fulfill a promise. What's the other two?"

"Second, you'll tell me about Sai remember?"

"I remember but I did say someday...so, last?"

"Would you dye your bangs back? It was kinda hard to find you in the crowd."

"Deal."


End file.
